The invention relates to receptacles for collecting tobacco products, removed during the production process, which receptacles are integrated into a production machine used in the tobacco-processing industry, in particular a filter-attaching machine.
Production monitoring devices are installed on cigarette-production machines, in particular filter-attaching machines. These devices test the articles during successive production and packaging stages to detect various production defects. The devices furthermore transfer defective articles, for example with the aid of blowing air, into collecting receptacles that are also called rejection boxes, which are regularly removed from the machine and emptied.
It is an object of the invention to design receptacles of the type mentioned above so way that they are easier to handle, while simultaneously ensuring the required stability.
The above and other objects are accomplished according to the invention by the provision of an arrangement of a collecting receptacle integrated into a production machine in the tobacco-processing industry for collecting tobacco products sorted out from the production machine during a production process, wherein the collecting receptacle is removable from the production machine and is comprised of two parts.
Thus, according to the invention, the highest possible stability and simultaneously an easy to handle design without requiring additional auxiliary means is effected by the provision of a collecting receptacle that comprises a stable, rollable carriage part and a structurally lightweight, thin-walled receptacle insert that can be removed from the carriage part. With an arrangement of this type, it is further conceivable that the carriage part be delimited by three side walls so that the receptacle insert can be pulled sideways from the carriage.
However, a modification of the exemplary embodiment is preferred to facilitate the collecting and removal of loose tobacco particles that drop. According to the modification, the receptacle insert can be lifted out of inserted from the top into the carriage part.
To further reduce the inherent weight of a receptacle insert of this type, which can be lifted out, it is also possible for the receptacle insert to be provided with grid-type side walls.
The receptacle insert according to another embodiment rests on a carriage bottom and is adjacent carriage side walls that are designed to be sound absorbing to reduce radiating noise levels that are concentrated in the lower machine region despite the light-weight construction.
According to another aspect of the invention, several side-by-side arranged receptacles are provided so that the inserts are respectively delimited by three absorption surfaces of the associated carriage part and a fourth absorption surface of the respectively adjacent carriage part to permit the highest possible collection volume for the receptacle inserts.
According to yet another aspect of the invention the sound damping effect can be improved by designing the outer absorption surfaces of the collecting receptacle as a perforated plate. In that way, the wall-thickness reduction of the absorption material allows a further increase in the collection volume of the receptacle inserts.
The advantage achieved with the invention is that even full receptacles can be pulled, in a first step and without problem, from the machine and the separate inserts, of low inherent weight can be emptied in a second step without problem by turning them upside down.